Lost, Found, Saved?
by DarkHand27
Summary: Inuyasha meets up with a wandering girl... and discovers she is his "sister". Naraku has gained a new and powerful ally, matching his wit and power. How will inuyasha escape this trap? Who is this new rival?
1. Slime

Okey dokey... here's my first ever inuyasha chapter.

Farmers worked vigorously in the fields, the sunshine dancing upon their backs. It was a ordinary and peaceful day for the village. In the village square, there was the usual hustle and bustle, plus the excitement of the annual festival to come for tomorrow. Many families laid out picnics by the lake on this wonderful spring day. Nearby, three children were playing in a giant mud puddle... A 6 year-old boy buried himself into the mud, "Haha... I'm almost as much of a pig as you are!!" A haughty little child replied, "Who's talking? I've seen how much you eat!! WAAH!" A bucket of mud glooped out from a bucket, completely covering the two. They looked up at the third kid, a farmer girl with dangling ponytails, who held the bucket. "Both of you are pigs enough to be butchered next week. You could feed the emperor...but I'm not too sure if he would want to eat you." The children giggled playfully as they chased each other in the mud. They ended up sitting on the ground and laughing hilariously. Suddenly, the mud behind the boy began to bubble... "DON'T PHART IN FRONT OF ME!! My nose is very very very sensitive. Mm hm." Chortled the girl. "What are you talking abo--" He screamed as something slimy wrapped around his leg.

The slime-covered demon smiled as it heard the childrens' yells as its tentacles lifted them into the air. Mm... it couldn't wait to see the kids' nourishing little faces. Slowly, it rose to the surface. The eyes of the children stared, horrified as its massive body emerged, covered with slimy crap. It roared, revealing a thousands of sharp, slicing teeth. Come here, my little children...it sang in a raspy voice. It opened its mouth, and brought the children dangling over it...

... ... ... and was immediately demolished by your everyday dog-eared, hot-headed, albino half-demon. Mud splooshed (gotta love that word) everywhere as his claws raked straight through the demons mouth. The three children landed harmlessly onto the ground, cushioned by the mud. Four slim-covered figures stood there, glaring at Inuyasha. "INUYASHA------!" (a couple of birds would have flown away at that one... ouch.) "What?!" he replied haughtily in his usual manner. He turned around and stopped midway as he saw Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou's mud-covered figures. "oh." "It feels like Inuyasha just shrunk a foot." Miroku murmured to Sango, who readily agreed. "I-it'll wash off... hehe?" stammered Inuyasha. A thud sounded as the necklace reacted to Kagome's voice. (hehehe...) Nearby, A cloaked figure emerged from the forest, releasing his/her gaze towards the awkward group and headed towards the village.


	2. The Festival

My second chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

The first thing you should know, is that the cloaked figure wandering around the forest and spying and… stuff is a girl. OK? And… that her name is Ayumi.

On the same morning (in ch1) Ayumi was just walking towards the village. A festival was about to take place in the afternoon—the perfect place for free food. What kind of idiot invented money?, she thought. Oh well, at least it was better than trading cows.

_Whooosh!_ A mud ball splattered into a tree, inches from her face. Children's laughter could be heard through the trees. Ayumi watched from behind a tree as they splattered mud all over their smocks. Minutes later they would be at the mercy of their mothers. Things happened pretty fast when, one minute it was all sweet innocent happiness, the next was shrieks and screams of terrified kids. She watched on as a monster appeared out of nowhere and snatched up the helpless children. But there was absolutely no need to act because then a youkai (means demon) with long silver hair, canine ears, and wearing a red shirt ran in and exterminated the demon with his razor-sharp claws.

Complete blankness. Ayumi stared at the youkai, feeble memories appearing and disappearing in her mind. Her hearing grew somewhat muffled and mixed together. A blank, white feeling ran over her head. The feeling grew stronger as someone, a girl's voice, called out angrily, "INUYASHA!" The name echoed in Ayumi's mind, feeding into the feeling, creating a vision, although blurred and impossible to see. In a sec, the whole thing vanished, leaving her standing there, astonished. _ Wh-who is he? Who is that I-Inuyasha? _Ayumi turned away, feeling a bit dazed. Well, they'll probably visit the village, she thought, and headed towards it.

Inuyasha got up angrily, shaking mud from his hair. "What did you do that for?!" he yelled. "Save the hot air, Inuyasha." Said Kagome. "Let's go wash off at that lake." "Good idea. Then we'll visit the village." said Sango. The four started towards the lake, completely ignoring Inuyasha left behind. "Hey! Wait up for me, you can't leave me behind!" Kagome waved her hand impatiently, beckoning Inuyasha to move quickly. "We might if you don't follow us. Come on! Quickly!" With an angry growl, he caught up with them, walking determinedly at the front of the group.

The Festival was in full swing. The sweet aroma of food found it's way to Ayumi's nose as she swiped a bowl of… ramen expertly from a table.

"Aah… well, I can't eat with this stupid hood on," she murmured as she revealed a head of black hair. When looked in a certain perspective, you would notice a thing, light green sheen on it. After she removed her hood, she immediately stuffed a straw hat on top of her head. She sat down and began to eat her ramen hungrily. After she had finished, she slipped the bowl back onto the table, and grabbed a small snack from another. Just as she was turning around, a guy with black robes and a golden staff confronted her.

I'll end here… sorry about how I didn't update for about.. uh… 3 r 4 months… hehe…

I'll try to update more often, and thanks to anyone who reviews. It'll give me more… uh… motiviation.


	3. Evil Dog Whistle

My Third Chapter…

Note: Every time I update, I try to correct typos in the previous chapters… if you see any, please tell me! Oh yea, and I'll try to start new sentences for quotes. I suck at quotes…

Miroku confronted a girl with long, black hair wearing a cloak. She was in the process of stealing a snack from a nearby stand.

"I think you should put that back," he said. The girl glared at him and answered, "Well… I think you should go to hell."

She turned and started to walk away when Inuyasha yelled, "Hey! Miroku! Stop harassing girls, you lecher!"

Ayumi stopped suddenly. _Wait a minute… that monk was with Inuyasha._ She turned around abruptly to see Sango smiling and asking, "I'm sorry if he did anything to you. You can punch him if you like." Ayumi ignored her and walked up to Inuyasha.

"W-What are you looking at?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Are those ears of yours genuine?" she asked bluntly.

"Yea, they are! Wanna feel?" said Shippou, tweaking his ears.

"Shippou…" he muttered, and punched him on the head.

awkward silence

Kagome went up and said, "You have a jewel shard, don't you?"

"What!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Kagome, you stupid, why didn't you tell me before!"

Kagome ignore Inuyasha and asked Ayumi, "You were watching us before, when we were fighting the giant mud demon thing, right?"

Ayumi looked up, surprised. "How did you…?"

"Well—," Kagome got cut off as something exploded nearby.

"What was that!" yelled Miroku.

A random person screamed as she ran by, "EVERYBODY RUUUUN! IT'S A YOUKAI!"

As usual Inuyasha and co. left in a hurry to deal with the evil demon thingy. Ayumi sighed and followed while grabbing some more food. _Well, I guess youkai attacks are pretty common around here…_ She walked calmly toward the sounds of turmoil.

Inuyasha hopped to—. No, wait, skipped. No… ran? Hm… flew? Um… well, let's just say Inuyasha _went _to kill the evil demon. (Can't help commenting on how Inuyasha runs…) It was a giant pterodactyl bird type thing, and was having a wonderful time eating a few humans here and there. Anyways, Inuyasha leaped up and yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer", like he always does. (well… maybe he could yell "Sankontessou!") His attack only slightly scraped the bird's belly, and didn't do a lot of harm. Sango flew up with Kirara and threw her Hiraikostu, but the giant bird caught it with its beak. As a counterattack, it suddenly opened its beak and screamed.

Kagome was about to muffle her ears, but didn't when she heard nothing. Sango and Miroku didn't seem to hear anything either, but Inuyasha stopped mid-attack and fell to the ground. He cursed as his body grew rigid and collapsed as his sensitive ears took in the high-pitched sounds. (You know, kinda like an evil dog whistle…) Kirara groaned and transformed back to her normal size. Seeing Inuyasha react in this way, Miroku quickly opened his wind tunnel, and sucked the evil demon in. Kagome quickly rushed to Inuyasha's side as he lost consciousness.

Hm… Let's make it so that Shippou's ears were too insensitive to hear it, okay? I don't want to torture the poor thing…

(This is back to when the demon screamed. Screeched. Whatever.)

Ayumi had walked into view of the youkai when it released its attack. The screech penetrated her head. Screaming in agony, she sank to her knees and tried to muffle her ears with her hands, but to no avail. The scene before her began to waver as she blacked out.


End file.
